The increases in renal hemodynamics after acute protein feeding are often used clinically as an index of "renal reserve" in normal and disease states. Pregnancy and chronic high protein diets themselves stimulate increases in renal hemodynamics, and the purpose of this protocol is to determine whether such increases in baseline values affect the measured renal reserve in humans. This information should also help to elucidate the physiologic mechanisms involved.